my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Star Shield
Star Shield, formerly known as Grogar, was a male unicorn pony and Starlight Sparkle's husband, Night Light and Shooting Star's father, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle's grandfater and Gleaming Shield and Star Knight's great-grandfather. He was a former captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, having been captured by the Changelings in order to stop a Changeling invasion. After that, he is corrupted by the Lord of Chaos, becoming who he is now. Personality As Star Shield, everypony says he was quite similar to Shining Armor both in appearance and personality, what seems to be truth. As Grogar, he can be very calm and polite, however he is as evil as any other villain. He is also very loyal to the Lord of Chaos and does everything to complete the mission, not making any unnecessary moves. This is shown when he doesn’t harm anyone that is not supposed to be harmed. However, this can be just an impression of his former personality when he was a pony. Skills As Star Shield and Royal Guard, he was probably very skilled with physical attacks and offensive and defensive magic. He was also very skilled in chess, something that was passed to his son and then to his grandson. As Grogar, he has the same skills of a ram. Grogar also possess a bell that seems to be the source of his magic. Grogar can use healing magic. He got from Hepheus his ability to pass though objects. Grogar seals the Ten-Tails into his body during the War. Upon becoming his jinchūriki, all of the previous damage to his body is healed and he becomes stronger, faster, and nearly impervious to damage. He initially lacks control of his mind after the sealing, causing him to literally swell with the Ten-Tails' energy and react relentlessly to all threats until he can pull himself together. Once he does, Grogar becomes stronger than the original Ten-Tails because he is able to focus his immeasurable power. As the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Grogar can fly and create energy arms. He can produce trees through which he can fire Tailed Beast Bombs, and later create and control the Ten-Tails' tree form in preparation for performing the Eternal Nightmare Curse. He is unable to use his intangibility while a jinchūriki, however. As the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Grogar is able to use the supreme nature, what takes the form of ten black orbs comprised of all six elemental nature transformations. The balls are his primary weapons and generally float behind him in a halo-like formation. The black energy is highly malleable, able to be shaped into various forms for different uses, such as high speed projectiles, protective barriers, explosives, and various weapons. With his complete control over the Ten-Tails' power, Grogar can nullify all magic the balls come in contact with, except for natural energy. Unique to Grogar, he is able to increase the size of his orbs by passing them through holes in his hoof. Relationships Family Starlight Sparkle She is Star Shield's wife and they loved each other very much, having falling in love at first sight. Night Light and Shooting Star They are Star Shield's sons and he loved them very much. Shining Armor He is Star Shield's grandson. They never met each other, but Shining seems to look up to him. Family Description in the Saga Finding True Love After becoming a royal guard, Star Shield, for his annoyance, starts guarding the entrance of the castle. While doing his duty, he helps a mare with some fallen files and falls in love with her. Through his colleague, he learns she is Princess Celestia's new secretary. Some days later, while doing his rounds around the castle, he hears a noise that leads him to a room where the mare is, having made a cabinet to fall. He helps her and introduces himself. She also introduces herself as Starlight Sparkle. The two then set a date in that night, during which Star Shield declares himself to Starlight, starting then their story of love. At some point, they marry and, some time after that, Star Shield becomes Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard. He and Starlight then have two sons together. He also took the young White Light under his wing and becomes his teacher. With the threat of a Changeling invasion, Star Shield is forced to go stop it in the Desolate Zone. While there, he steals from their nest three mutant eggs Queen Chrysalis was planning to use to conquer Equestria. But, while he and his guards were resting before returning to Equestria, they were about to be attacked by Changelings. He commanded his soldiers to return to Equestria with the eggs and his armor, while he stayed to hold them. He ends up captured by them and then the Lord of Chaos appears and, taking interest in Star Shield, turns him into one of his servents, with him becoming Grogar. However, everypony in Equestria, including his family, thinks he lost his life there to protect his comrades. Meanwhile Grogar is responsible for the fall of the thestral kingdom where Echo Wing and Thunder Night are from. Grogar also conquered and enslaved an island called Tambelon. Finding Jonagold I and Buttercup being attacked by Chrysalis and her changelings, Grogar intervened and prevent the changelings from capturing them, so he can take them to Tambelon so he can tribute their fear and despair to the Lord of Chaos. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Demon Fox Cloat", Grogar is tasked, along with Ulysses and Adagio, by the Lord of Chaos to teste the force that Prince Star Knight has. Following a plan of his, they capture Leaf Mane and turn her into an evil self of her using wild energy and then Ulysses and Grogar went to the inside of the dome of roots Adagio makes the General of Nature to create a around the place where Star Knight's birthday party is being held where they face Twilight, Blue and Shining. Eventually, they subdue them, but then he watches Ulysses battles with Star Knight, where the ram watches how he gets in the first phase of his transformation as Jinchuriki and defeats Ulysses. Having all the data he wanted, Grogar tells Ulysses that the mission was over and, even so Ulysses protested, they flee. Later, the three villains report to the Lord of Chaos what happened. In "One-Tail in Danger", he is present when Adagio returns from her mission to capture One-Tail without the Tailed Beast. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers", he, along with the other villains, appeared to help the Lord of Chaos to extract One-Tail from Strongpaw. Later, when the Lord of Chaos, in the end of extraction, ordered to his villains to kill Strongpaw, they were unable to do it as the Generals of Order arrived to rescue him, what forced the villains to flee through the Dream World. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, he and Ulysses meets with Star, Shining and Gleaming Shield at a bridge at their returning to the Light Kingdom. While Ulysses taunts Star, Gorgar advices him to be careful, but the griffon doesn’t listen him and provokes Star into using the Nine-Tails' energy. Grogar attempts to get out of there with Uysses, but Star easily blasts him away with a mere roar. Once he recovers, Grogar approaches Shining and Gleaming and says they don’t have to fear him because he only does what is necessary and also shares his concern about Ulysses facing Star. He watches Star's fight with Ulysses, observing that Naruto's second phase form is proof of how desperate he is to retrieve Moonlight. When Star, not in control of his actions, injures Sakura, Grogar heals her wound as he knows that Star gets more dangerous when his loved ones are in danger. While Shining restrains Star, Grogar retreats, after being called by the Lord of Chaos to seal Two-Tails. He goes to Ulysses, healing him enough so he regained his strength back and they both go to Arimaspi’s territory, where they meet with the other villains to seal Two-Tails. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Grogar and the other villains help the Lord of Chaos extracting Two-Tails from Gigi. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, his grandchildren finds out what really happened to him when he was turned into one of the Lord of Chaos’ villains. In “The Capture of Four-Tails”, Grogar is present to seal Three-Tails and Four-Tails. He is teased by Adagio about the fact they are sealing Three-Tails, what will kill the solo survivor of the thestral kingdom. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Grogar helps his master finishing sealing Three-Tails and Four-Tails. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, Grogar is able to track down and locate Vapour Fist, Jinchuriki of Five-Tails, and fights him. Eventually, Grogar is able to win, but then Heartbeat and Golden Paladin appears, after defeating Ulysses who tried to hold them on. Golden Paladin tries to reason with him, trying to remind him when he was Star Shield, but Grogar claims the pony he was is dead and then arranges an escape, taking Ulysses and the defeated Jinchuriki with them. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, he and the other villains seal Five-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. In “The Capture of Seven-Tails”, he and the other villains seal Six-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. In “Lord Hawthorn, the Perfect Jinchuriki”, he goes with Ulysses to the Lord of Chaos’ presence, where the griffon asks him to let him go capture the Jinchuriki. He is able to recognize the General of Chaos. In “Star Knight’s Next Step”, he and the other villains seal Seven-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. In “The First Challenge”, when he and the other villains prepare to seal Eight-Tails, it’s revealed it was only one of the Eight-Tails' tentacles disguised as Hawthorn. Then, he watches how the Lord of Chaos tries to crush Ulysses’ heart and how Adagio is able to convince him to spare his life. In “Revealing the Spy”, he attends a meeting called by the General of Chaos where he reveals that they now knew where Star Knight was and that he would send their new ally to get him, with that ally revealing to be Gentle Light, the General of Death. In "The Submission of the General of Death", he watches how the General of Chaos enslaved Gentle Light and made her use the Reincarnation Curse to bring some of the deceased villains back. Later, he has two moments with the General where he shows his concern regarding using the Reincarnation Curse. In “The Strange Disease”, he is present when the General of Chaos arrives with a captured Discord. In "The War Begins", Grogar is present when the General of Chaos sends them to mobilize. Later, he is asked by the General of Chaos to go take an old friend of them. In "Reinforcements Arrive", he finds Tirek in the Enchanted Forest and convinces him to help them in the war by giving him wild energy to give him some of his former power. They are then teleported to the place where the Fourth Unit is by King Platinum. In "The Regents Assemble", he, after leaving Gentle Light - through Platinum's body - to help Tirek, leaves to wait for new orders. In "Ten-Tails' Revival", Grogar joins Hepheus in his fight against Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. Grogar notices the Demonic Statue undergoing a premature transformation into the Ten-Tails and askes Hepheus if he is not being too hasty. When they decide what to do, Hepheus gives Grogar his power to pass through objects and, while Hepheus goes after the jinchuriki, Grogar fights Shining. He ignores Shining's pleas and nearly kills him, stopped only by Star. When Shining gets over his initial shock of fighting his own grandfather and starts to fight seriously, Grogar sends him away to the Nothingness Realm. This is part of Shining's plan, as through a combination of efforts Star and Hawthorn nearly destroy the Demonic Statue. But the attack comes a moment too late, and from the smoke emerges the Ten-Tails. In "The Alliance Assemble", Grogar and Hepheus take position atop the Ten-Tails' head and attach themselves to him so they can control his actions. Because they no longer need Star or Hawthorn, they direct the Ten-Tails to kill them. The combined Alliance arrive in time to stop the attack. The allies collaborate against the Ten-Tails and succeed in restraining it. In "The Ties That Bind", the Ten-Tails matures to his next form and releases himself. Though this was countered easily enough, they have the Ten-Tails destroy the Alliance's Headquarters to prevent future collaborations. Grogar then watches Hepheus using several wooden projectiles into the assembled Alliance and encouraging the Alliance and, specifically, Star of the futility of their resistance. But they refuse to be broken by their shared loss and instead unite for yet another attack, successfully separating the Ten-Tails from Grogar and Hepheus' control. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", Grogar and Hepheus join forces against the Alliance's army, but now have the unrestrained Ten-Tails to contend with. The Ten-Tails prepares to use Cataclysm, which Shining attempts to stop. Grogar intercepts him and together they relocate to the Nothingness Realm. With nobody to interrupt them, Grogar tries to convince Shining of his causes, but the unicorn refuses to listen. In "Grogar's Resolution", in an ensuing fight, Shining stab him through the heart with a light blade and Grogar gives Shining a non-fatal stab in return which causes him to fall to the ground and allows Grogar to return to the real world. Badly injured, Grogar teleports to the top of the Ten-Tails. Hepheus senses his return and his weakened state and exerts his control over Grogar to try and force him to give him the wild energy he possesses. Before that can be completed the Alliance try to eliminate Grogar, including Heartbeat, who is able to teleport to Grogar's location. Hepheus admits defeat, but not because Grogar is dead: Grogar, already beyond Hepheus' influence, was sealing the Ten-Tails into his body, a process he completed in time. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", now the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Grogar begins attacking the others, using his new abilities to overpower them with ease. Attacks do not affect him and his black spheres overcome every defence that is placed against him. The Allies' only advantage is Grogar's lack of control; the Ten-Tails' power physically distorts his body and some inner struggle deprives of any discretion or precision in his actions. Deep within his mind, Obito fights to rein in the Ten-Tails and keep him from tearing him apart. By focusing on the image of his family, he is able to subjugate the Ten-Tails' power. He hones the Ten-Tails, composes himself, and begins a methodical attack against the Alliance, nullifying every spell they use against him. In a blind gamble, Tough Skin uses natural energy against Grogar, which is the first attack to not be completely nullified. Star realises that, despite all of Grogar's new powers, he remains vulnerable to natural energy. In "The Two Halves of an All", with the moon nearing the optimal position to perform the Eternal Nightmare Curse, Grogar begins making final preparations. He traps the Alliance in a barrier and creates an enormous tree with four flowers, each flower charging a Tailed Beast Bomb. The balls are fired at the shinobi forces but Star and Heartbeat teleport everyone to safety. In "The Tree of Dreams", after repelling Kurama's two jinchuriki's natural energy-fueled counterattack, Grogar summons the tree form of the Ten-Tails and has it absorb the energy of nearby enemies, taking their energy and killing many. Grogar uses this rising death toll to shatter the determination of the Alliance, offering them mercy if they stop fighting and allow themselves to enter the infinite dream. Star is nearly shattered, but regains is will, refusing to surrender, and he rallies the Alliance. In "Pursuing Hope", Grogar, who is fighting both the Alliance by controlling the tree and Star personally, becomes frustrated with their continued attacks and Star's denial of his way of thinking. In "Star Shield", Grogar forms a sword, intending to use it to strike all of them down for good. Star realise they will only have a small window to defeat Grogar so he enlist the aid of his friends to help them with a combined attack against Grogar. They successfully overwhelm Grogar and he begins to lose control of the Ten-Tails' energy, giving the Alliance a chance to pull it from his body. During this time, Star enters Grogar's consciousness through their linked energies and begins to reason with him. Though he tries to resist the pull of both Star's words and the Alliance's grip on his energy, the energy of the nine tailed beasts is removed from him and he falls to the ground, his power and transformation gone and his battle lost. As Grogar lies helpless, Shining finally returns from the Nothingness Realm with the resolve to kill him. Blue stops him and explains it's no longer necessary, as Grogar's defeat by Star has finally shown him that he was wrong all this time and that deep down, he was living a lie fighting for the curse. In "Strongpaw's Plea", he watches Star executing his Spiraling Star. In "The Beginning of the End", as the Alliance begins shifting their attention to Hepheus, who is fighting elsewhere, Grogar decides to use the wild energy in him to awake the Generals of Order as atonement for his sins. As he is performing the spell, Petal Sprout emerges from underground and forces him to transfer the wild energy to Hepheus instead. Petal Sprout tries to take the control that Obito has over the Nothingness Realm, but realises he will not be able to get away from Blue, Shining and Heartbeat. Grogar explains to them what he has been forced to do and pleads with them to destroy him at any cost. While he struggles against Petal Sprout's control, the Demonic Statue is summoned from Grogar's body, sapping what little energy he has left and enabling Petal Sprout to overpower him. In "On the Brink of Death", he is seen under Petal Sprout's control. In "A Team Linked by Blood", Grogar manages to reassert control of his body just before Petal Sprout can transfer the Nine-Tails' other half (taken from Heartbeat) to Hepheus, who had become the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. Hepheus tries to convince Grogar of the error he is making and lets his guard down while he gives Grogar another chance. Grogar opts instead to stab Hepheus, and in the process steals fragments of the One-Tail and Eight-Tails' energy, embracing his identity as Star Shield for the first time in years. Because Star Shield has all of the pieces that may put a hold on Hepheus' plans, his escape becomes paramount. Shining uses the disappearance spell on him while he also uses it on himself, allowing him to flee to the other dimension before Hepheus can stop him. In the Nothingness Realm, Star Shield finds Twilight and Star, the former performing emergency life support on the latter because of the removal of the Nine-Tails' half from his body. She allows him to seal the Nine-Tails' other half and the other tailed beasts' energy he has into Star since it's the only chance of saving him. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", when Star recovers, Star Shield sends him back to the real world to fight. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he then asks Twilight to destroy his eyes. Before she can go through with it Hepheus arrives, so that he could confront Star Shield. Star Shield teleports Twilight away so that Hepheus couldn't kill her. Because Star Shield is out of options, Hepheus allows Petal Sprout to take control of Star Shield's body. In "The Fall of the General of Chaos", Petal Sprout get out of Star Shield to Hepheus in order to turn him into a new body for the Lord of Chaos. In "The Last Battle Begins", he is teleported along with the others to the lava dimension, being saved by Shining. In "Searching for Blue", Star Shield awakens later to find circumstances greatly changed: Petal Sprout is completely gone from his body; the Eternal Nightmare Curse has been cast and the world trapped in a dream; Hepheus is gone, replaced by the Lord of Chaos; only Star, with help from Blue, Twilight and Shining, remain to resist; they are now all stuck in a network of dimensions, lost within which somewhere is Blue. After taking all this in, Star Shield expresses his belief that he can use his power to locate Blue. Star creates an opportunity for Star and Twilight to infiltrate the Lord of Chaos' core dimension and then draws him away while they work. Through a process of trial-and-error – the stress this causes to his body being healed by Twilight – Star Shield searches through the Lord of Chaos' dimensions and eventually finds Blue. In "Star Shield's Sacrifice", Star Shield returns Blue and Twilight to the dimension where Star and Shining are. He watches as Star and Blue fight the Lord of Chaos. Aware of the danger they are, the Lord of Chaos relocates them to a dimension with powerful gravity and pins Blue and Star down while he attacks with Murderous Bone Ash. Star and Shining, empowered by a shared ideal, place themselves in front of Star and Blue as shields. Because he knows his grandson still has a lot to live for, Star Shield decides he must save Shining's life: he uses his eyes to teleport the attack aimed at Shining away, allowing the attack directed at him to connect. Star Shield's body begins to crumble and there is nothing anyone can do to save him. He askes Star to say Starlight how he loves her and to release Tambelon before dying with a smile. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Royal Guards Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Villains Category:Jinchuriki Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Characters